


Sessions in Slime

by midnightmuser



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: ATM, Anal Sex, Aphrodisiac Slime, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 18:40:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8412268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightmuser/pseuds/midnightmuser
Summary: Jason, an analytical Trainer exploring the Kalos region, is getting annoyed with his Goodra's constant affection. But when he's forced out of his clothes in the middle of the swampy Route 19, things take a more bizarre turn than he could have imagined.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Wing-It request for sircharles on Inkbunny

“Adventure Log: Day 580. Progress on capturing most of the more uncommon Pokémon in Kalos is steady. I’ve been exploring the wetlands of Route 19 now for about a week. I’ve witnessed further demonstration of Gummy’s increased strength since its evolution into a Goodra as of two weeks ago, thanks to some rather annoying Trainers insistent on battling being more important than my search.

I still have had no luck locating the wild Politoed that are said to live in this area. Presumably, they live in the deeper pools, but I have yet to find a body of water sufficiently deep enough. I have a steady supply of Super Potions and Ethers. Equipment is faring well. Though lately my clothes have had to get washed much more often because of this… Damn… GOODRA! GUMMY KNOCK IT OFF!!”

A frustrated Trainer wriggled out of the slimy grasp of the purple, goopy dragon, brown eyes staring heatedly at the giggling Pokémon while he clicked off his digital recording device. The young man was Jason, a Pokémon Trainer with a specialty for using Dragon and Electric types. Though unlike most, he had no real interest in badges, battles, or seeing every Pokémon that existed in the Kalos Region. Jason had a strong preference for rare Pokémon, or at the least, ones that not a lot of people managed to catch due to complex evolution standards or because they were great at hiding.

Gummy, his Goodra that he had caught as a simple Goomy back on Route 14, was his best accomplishment yet. Standing proud at the average size of six-foot-seven, it was a gentle yet proud dragon that was apparently the envy of many a Trainer. It looked at him with big, innocent-looking green eyes, which he knew were far from innocent. While he lacked the power of most Dragon types, save his fists, he had a fierce determination, and his body allowed for incredible maneuverability for catching other rares or winning any battle he got roped into by overeager snobs.

He liked Gummy; hell, he even thought the lavender dragon was one of the cuter Pokémon out there for being a final evolution! But the _slime_ … the slime which now covered his jacket, was a nuisance. Ever since it had evolved from a Sliggoo, Gummy had become increasingly affectionate. He knew about this based off the Pokédex information, but experiencing it was a completely different matter.

Normally, this could be avoided by sending the Goodra to a Poke Ball, but Jason didn’t have that luxury. Gummy was one of the few Pokémon who really detested Poké Balls, making it damn near impossible to keep away from the slimy hugs. Luckily, every little glomp tended to only get one thing soaked.

With a sigh, he headed for one of the cleaner looking pools and gave it a quick wash. He didn’t really trust the water too much here… Arceus only knew what kinds of bacteria and fungi could lurk in it. And even worse, they were approaching Snowbelle City, which was almost always surrounded by a cold front. He’d have to make sure to get a _hot_ shower and get his jacket in a real washing machine once he got to the Pokémon Center.

He stuffed the navy blue jacket into his backpack, crossing his arms to keep back the slight chill. Gummy cocked his head and moved forward, but a hand on his head pushed back. He’d have to wait until they made camp for the night to get them hung up to dry… luckily he had rung most of the water out to keep it from soaking anything else.

“No, Gummy,” Jason commanded. “I need to keep warm here. And not warm under a bunch of clothes-ruining slime, understand?”

Gummy made a face of disagreement. What was so bad about slime and hugs? Besides, Jason looked better without that weird fabric covering him! There were lots of other ways to keep warm in the cooler weather! But Jason was his Trainer, and he reluctantly backed off… for now.

With that, Jason resumed his trek, Gummy following right behind. The Pokémon happily waded through the swampy bits, while the human stuck to the trees nearby. Last thing he needed was to get his shoes wet with swamp water...

They made a considerable journey through the wetlands, each time testing a clearer body of water for its depth. He took a long branch and poked it through, testing how steep the incline was, and sighed as it seemed each one was relatively shallow. Not at all suited for a Politoed. Though amphibious by nature, the frog Pokemon were fond of deeper water, as the temperature was better for their skin.

His stomach soon growled, and he rubbed his belly. The gesture got Gummy’s attention, and the gears in the Goodra’s mind began to turn. Unseen to Jason, he grinned, deeming another hug was soon needed.

Once they found a flat spot to rest, Jason sat down and removed a few bags from his backpack. He didn’t have the luxury of a cook, so he made some sandwiches to take on the trip. “Mmm, roast beef and turkey today,” he grinned, licking his lips. Gummy cooed happily as he watched Jason eat, and was tossed a Poké Puff. “You should eat a little, too,” he commented. Goodra grinned happily, evidently taking it as a sign of forgiveness.  The two ate their small meal, as they often did during lunch, the Trainer marking off spots on his map of the route.

“I’m starting to run out of pools here… unless there are some uncharted on this old thing…” he muttered, wiping his lips of crumbs. He was feeling pretty good, as Gummy had refrained from giving him another hug for the past—

“Goodra~!”

‘Thought too soon…’ he mentally growled. A slimy pair of arms and chin were pressed tight to his shirt, soaking into the beige fabric. It dripped over the logo, depicting the Storm Badge from Cianwood City, and he felt his eye twitch. “Gummy! Bad!” he growled, pulling the hands away from his now ruined shirt. The Pokemon wasn’t even remotely apologetic, and he had to bite back a scathing remark. ‘Pokemon do not wear clothes. They don’t see the point in them… They don’t understand society or science… Just let it go…’ he repeated the simple, if slightly long, mantra in his head to keep his annoyance at bay. He slipped it off his body, exposing his torso.

Gummy made a contented noise, and the Trainer walked to a pool to quickly wet down the slime. Wash, wring, repeat. Wash, wring, repeat. He soaked it down until he no longer felt stickiness, then got out as much of the water as possible before making it join his jacket.

“C’mon…” he huffed. “I want to try and cover the western sector before nightfall.” He hoped reminded the Pokemon that they were technically on a mission would snap him out of it. The dragon-type sighed, seemingly defeated, and they trekked through the forest for several more hours. He shivered a bit at the chill on his bare skin, cursing that his clothes were still damp. Gummy frowned, deciding that he needed to get the Trainer warm.

For Gummy, it didn’t matter if his Trainer was unhappy with his methods, he needed warmth. And his slime was better than any cotton! He waited until they paused, and circled around to hug Jason again.

“Dra goo dra dra!” It chirped happily, knowing Jason would understand he wanted to help keep him warm himself.

Jason wanted to scream in frustration as he felt the slimy belly against his jeans, thick gobs dripping onto his shoes. Goodra left slime marks across his sides as well, leaving him to feel the warm, sticky ooze on parts of his skin. “Gummy!!” he barked, the Pokémon only smiling. “Seriously…” he grumbled and kept moving. Even now, he could feel it start to seep through…

His mind began to wander, though. Just what was with Gummy today? Normally, one or two hugs, and then he’d be settled… But now, for practically no reason—or at least, reasons unknown to the human—Gummy just kept _doing it_. His jacket, then his shirt, and now his frigging pants and shoes?! ‘The hell is going on?’ he shook his head, eventually finding a small pool that seemed to fit the bill. “Okay… just focus… hopefully some patience will pay off here.” He pulled the rod from his bag and sunk the lure. Gummy watched from the side, walking curiously around.

Normally, Jason had the patience of a saint, but with his unwanted addition to his clothes starting to create a sticky feel, he was becoming irritated and distracted. He just knew that the Goodra was waiting for this… Unable to fight back his discomfort, Jason sat down and kicked off his blue and white tennis shoes, removing his socks as well. They’d be ruined with the first step he took anyway… He then hooked his thumbs into his soaked jeans, shivering as he slid them off. The young man was left in just his briefs, and he turned to glare at Gummy.

“Happy now?” he grumbled, a vein in his head beginning to throb. But his scathing remark was met with just silence. “Gummy?”

The six-foot-seven-inch tall Pokémon was staring down at him, eyes trailing over him. It reached out for him, and Jason made to snap his hand back, but another hand stopped him cold. “What the—? Wha!!”

Gummy easily overpowered the human, rubbing over him even more. “Goo-oo! Dra!!”

“What?! _Me_ stop?! Have you lost your mind?!” he grimaced, trying to pull away from the slimy dragon. His rewards were only met with him being placed on the ground, and Gummy’s hands held his arms in place. “You—mmph!” Gummy began smearing slime over his half-naked front, coating his unprotected in in the warm, drippy substance. It even got into his dirty-blonde hair, feeling almost exactly like wet hair gel, making it spike out in random spots. “Ppfgt! Gah! Quit!” To his shock, though, Gummy didn’t listen, as if possessed by something. He felt a thick bulge pushing at his groin, and he groaned softly with a pink tint to his cheeks. “Are you… kidding me right… nngh, now?!”

Never, not in a million years, did he ever think that the sight of him in his underwear would actually be _attractive_ , let alone to a Pokémon. Jason wasn’t exactly build like an athlete, or even with the lithe, toned look that came from adventuring. He was slightly on the chubbier side—though not exactly big or devoid of muscle, by any means—so to him, it was rather unflattering to be in just his undies.

But evidently, Gummy was getting hard, and intended to act on his desires. “Cute as you are, I’m not—mmmh!!”

A thick dollop of goo dripped into his mouth, the taste salty and somewhat bitter, and in his position he couldn’t spit it back up. Then, he felt that thick bulge against his mouth, and he couldn’t help but to let the Goodra’s crotch ooze into his throat. He couldn’t lift the three-hundred-pound-plus dragon off of him, glad that it seemed to know just how much pressure to use.

Through his shock and irritation, he was still able to keep focus, and fifteen seconds later, Gummy pulled back slightly, letting him catch his breath. He coughed, hoping he could retch some of it out, but after a few attempts, he was forced to calm down, and he panted heavily. He looked down at his body with disdain, seeing the slime covering his body, clear except for where it started congealing to show its pale green hue.

He glared hard at Gummy, wanting nothing more than to just do something to punish him for ruining a perfectly good outfit. It wasn’t even sunset, in fact it wasn’t even supper time! The last thing he wanted to do was waste time and energy gathering resources early! But even as he growled and thrashed his trapped legs, something… something happened that left him unable to do so.

Jason felt an intense warmth blossom through his body, starting at his core. It started to peck away at his irritation, leaving him confused… and wanting. “G…Gummy… What… what did you…” he panted softly, his slime covered body beginning to flush. His cheeks, neck, and ears all felt like they were burning, but the obvious effect was the massive tent in his underwear. The Goodra was staring at him, almost as if in slight confusion, before a slimy hand slid down to grasp his clothed member. “Nngh!!” He felt so _sensitive_!

‘Oh… f-fuck…’ he realized through the daze that the ooze he’d been force-fed was reacting inside his body, turning into a fast-acting aphrodisiac. Gummy seemed a bit surprised as well, but apparently was pleased with this development, and started to rub his member with slimy hands. Jason shivered, feeling the slime seeping through his underwear and onto his skin, as the fabric just couldn’t retain anymore. They felt so heavy and _wet_ …

“Goo. Goodra, dra!”

Jason stared in disbelief. “You… want what?” He knew exactly what Gummy had said, but the idea of it was so… it wasn’t normal! “How can we even…?”

Gummy smirked and nodded down, causing Jason to realize that the Goodra was indeed aroused. _Deeply_ aroused. It had a thick cock, nearly as big as his fist at the base, and it was just _saturated_. Not only was Gummy’s natural slime coating it, but a thick mix of slime and pre-cum was oozing from the tapered tip as well, creating an impressive layer of lubrication. He sat up shakily, staring at his erection, his own throbbing harder from the sight as well as the goo in his belly.

“U-Um…” Even as he voiced his reluctance, his hands slipped into his briefs, sliding the black fabric off of his body.

“Goodra~!” the Pokemon trilled. Jason felt a bit of trepidation go through him, seeing how _thick_ Gummy was, but when he was turned onto his hands and knees, something else slimy and warm was pressing at his asshole.

“H-Huah!!” he cried out, his erection feeling even harder, as Gummy’s tongue lapped at his ring. “Wh-Where’d you…?” he turned his head look at his partner through the corner of his eye.

Gummy giggled happily as he got to work. He knew human males didn’t produce their own natural lubrication, so he was more than happy to provide his own before the main event. His appendage was still rather fat, but it was nothing if not flexible. He dragged his tongue up Jason’s rear, leaving a trail of slime that left it shiny and sleek. He poked his tongue more and more around the quivering hole he was about to invade, gradually working the tip into him.

Jason’s noises turned to soft moans, the human becoming more and more incoherent with his building lust. That was fine with Gummy; Jason tended to talk too much anyway. Less talk, more action, was his way of life! His wide tongue easily spread the muscles, which had been forced to relax thanks to the ooze in the Trainer’s gut.

The overwhelmed Trainer felt his dick start to leak into the grass, his balls almost swollen to the point of bursting with seed. He felt so hot, like he was in a sauna, and he lost track of where they were. The murky greens and browns and muddy blues seemed to blur like a bad photograph, and he had to lower his head and close his eyes.

Gummy pulled back slightly to slather more of Jason’s delectable exposed areas, easily trailing from his balls, up his taint and crack, to the very edge where it faded into his back. Jason could only groan in pleasure. The tongue lashed at everything it good, getting his crack, cheeks, and everything in between. Everything felt so good, so warm…

Jason wasn’t sure how things could get any hotter, but then he felt Gummy’s sticky hands grip his ass cheeks with stubby fingers. So now his ass was soaked, and then the Goodra was practically laying on his back, supporting itself to smear its slime all over the untouched portions of his body. The pliable, soft body allowed him to support his weight so evenly across him, he felt only minor discomfort. It covered _everything_ , his hair, the small of his back, his thighs, his feet…  Gummy had literally forced him to be drenched in warm, gooey slime, as if he himself were now a Goodra. Then that tongue returned to his inner walls.

“Nnngaaah…” He wanted to protest, to cry out for Gummy to stop, to say he was disgusted, but… He lightly bucked his hips back. He couldn’t deny it, he really liked this attention. He didn’t like the ooze, but he loved the feeling of that tongue lapping at his body. His face was so red, he wondered if it was possible to feel like one’s skin could melt off. Gummy’s tongue wriggled deeper into his body, preparing him for the next intrusion.

Gummy stilled his tongue for a moment, knowing he needed plenty of lubrication. He built up a bit of a load and spat it into the hole, then used his tongue to smear it around. Jason gasped thickly at the sudden feeling of even more slime, but the skilled appendage was rubbing his insides so _fantastically_ …

“Goodra~” the Pokemon trilled once it pulled back, spitting once more for good measure, lightly patting his ass. “Goo, dra Grooda?”

“…Y…Yeah. I’m… r-ready, Gum-my…” Jason panted, his eyes still shut as he tried to ground himself. Gummy smiled and remounted him, but this time, the tapered end of his cock started to push in.

“Gooo-ooo-draaa~!” He felt so snug! Jason’s ass fit his cock like a glove, and it was nice and warm and wet, too! He pushed and pushed, each time earning a gasp of pleasure from the human beneath him.

“F-Fuck…!” the experienced Trainer was _far_ from experienced in this field. He’d never really experimented with sex in any form, not even masturbation. It was just… it was sensory overload. The heat of Gummy’s dick slipping through him, the throbbing… the size… “Augh!!” Another shove, burying even more inside. A soft roll of the hips, and a slimy head rubbing softly on his cheek.

His eyes shot wide once he felt the Goodra’s belly against his ass. Nothing could escape his throat besides a pleasured gasp, his virgin body unable to take it. Then came the thrusts. Gummy’s tongue lavished over his neck, slime oozing down his body, and that cock just slid in and out so quickly, so easily… It rubbed over his insides with so little friction, it felt like silk caressing his flesh. He bucked in time with the thrusts, his balls feeling so full, like they could burst at any moment.

“HuuuAARGH!!” A smack against something inside of him triggered pleasure like a lightning bolt. He began to pant even more, sweat mixing with the ooze into thin sheen that covered his body. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, as if some sort of primal force had awakened within him. Gummy could tell this and happily reciprocated, aiming for that spot. Jason could only moan and howl, his eyes screwing shut once more. It was so much, no, _too_ much!

His hands curled into the grass as he threw his head back, a pleasured scream tearing out of his throat the likes of which Gummy didn’t know was possible. Thick jets of warm seed shot out of Jason’s erection, his sensitivity allowing him to cum without his cock even being touched. He drenched the ground beneath him and his body clenched around Gummy’s girth.

Gummy trilled loudly, his own eyes screwing shut at the increase in pressure on his erection. He quickly hilted himself and let his twitching, throbbing member shoot off inside of his sexy Trainer. Jason let out a weak, quivering moan, no doubt caused by the warmth of his cum splashing around. It easily filled his smaller frame and dribbled back out around him, making another white puddle to mark the wetlands.

Slowly, Gummy pulled out of his Trainer, and Jason couldn’t help but whine softly. His body still felt so hot, his erection raging and dripping despite the mess he left in the grass. “G… Guuummyyyy…” he wheezed wantonly, staring back at the dragon-type. Gummy nodded in understanding, before it happily got on all fours, letting Jason see its tailhole. The rigid tail stuck straight up, so there was an unhindered view, and he wiggled in anticipation. Just like everything else, gooey ooze seeped out of the Pokémon’s entrance, and his eyes widened. “O-Oh… You… Okay…”

He grunted as he tightened his grip, dragging his slimy knees over the grass. He found himself regaining strength, and he began to make his way to the waiting Pokémon. He idly wondered if the aphrodisiac was ‘switching gears’ more or less, allowing him to recover because of Gummy’s now submissive desire. Despite the slimy skin, he managed to find a good spot to leverage himself with, and he lined his cock up with the quivering ring.

He pushed his dribbling erection into Gummy’s ass, the entrance so sleek from slime that he slid right in despite being never touched before. The dragon-type trilled in pleasure and Jason began to move, doing his best to copy what had been done to him.

“Gooooo dr-dra…” Gummy moaned lowly, his high-pitched voice making it sound incredibly cute to the other’s ears. Jason wrapped his arms around the thick base of the tail even tighter, resting his head on the slimy back while he bucked back and forth. The two gasped, feeling so sensitive, so hot from their previous orgasm.

“Nngh… Arceus, it’s… s-so warm…” He slid easily, his face so red at the lewd sucking noises the overly lubed entrance made. He had no way to describe the sensations surrounding him. It was suction, it was heat… it was… his analytical mind was thrown off kilter. “Fuuuck…!” He pounded away, his fingers fruitlessly trying to dig into the slippery skin. Jason angled his thrusts, eventually finding Gummy’s inner organ, and he railed it to give the Pokemon equal pleasure. Gummy wailed happily as he was fucked, his entire body shivering and clenching from the force. Jason didn’t give himself enough credit…!

“Goo DRAAA!!”

The dragon-type just couldn’t hold on from the series of deep smacks. He came with a loud whine, his head pressed to the dirt being subjected to thick ropes of his own semen. Jason was set off by Gummy’s pleasured cry, sending his own cum deep into the larger one’s insides. Unlike his own ass, Gummy could handle the volume of the human’s orgasm, and they both plopped to the ground with satisfied sighs.

“Okay… Gummy… _now_ are you happy…?” the human muttered, his voice far from annoyed now. The Goodra chirped quietly while they basked in the afterglow of their session.

\--

Eventually, the twosome made their way to camp, where Jason set out his clothes to dry them. With the afterglow gone, he realized just how odd of a situation he was in. He’d mated, and been mated by, a Goodra, he was covered in slime, and he was sitting naked in the wetlands… He reached into his pack and pulled out his recorder, clicking the button again.

“Addition to Adventure Log, Day 508: The past several hours have brought some interesting developments… Gummy’s unusual persistence led me to strip down to my underwear, the sight of which triggered some sort of sexual urges. Scientific notes: A Goodra’s slime, if ingested, increases hormonal levels similar to most aphrodisiac substances, and Pokémon can exhibit sexual attraction. As it stands, I’m sitting on Route 19, drenched in slime and filled with semen, and Gummy seems very satisfied that I have to let my outfit dry.”

He looked over to said Pokémon, who was playing with himself happily while shamelessly admiring Jason’s nude body.

“ _Very_ satisfied. Interestingly, it seems a Goodra’s slime has incredible heat-retaining capabilities. The temperature is a brisk 47 degrees, yet my body’s external temperature hasn’t decreased below 85 degrees for the past hour. …Based on the outcome of today’s events, I may have to look into a permit to be a nudist. I feel Gummy’s amorous advances will become more frequent in the near future.”

Just as he finished speaking, he felt Gummy’s thick cock slipping back into his well-used hole. He clicked the button, leaning back to moan in bliss as the Goodra decided it was ready for more. And if he were being honest… so was he.


End file.
